Two Truths One Lie
' }} is a semi-live challenge that was first introduced in . Rules One of the key factors in playing the game of Survivor well is being able to lie and manipulate your way throughout the game. Some people consider themselves master at this aspect of the game, so let's find out tonight and put that to the test. This challenge will consist of 1 on 1 match-ups. They will consist of one person from each group. Below, they are as follows: This challenge will take place on Skype between you and the person you are going against. Production will do it's best to accommodate a time that works for both people in the match-up. You and the person you're against can work out a time that's best for the both of you. When you're ready to go, please contact Ashlee/Vic so that they can get you both in a call for the challenge. If you've ever played the game 2 truths and a lie, then you should know how this works. Each person will tell their opponent three different stories and it is the other person's job to guess which one is the lie. This will take place on webcam, so you will be put on the spot and will not be receiving help from anyone else on your team. So each story has to be about a minute in length, it has to be a decent length story, both the lie and the truth. A couple of rules with these stories, first of all, you probably want to prepare what you want to say, this is a lengthy story, know your stories. The lies must be at least a 75% lie. No lies will be accepted that are basically, "Ha! No! I said my toothbrush was blue, but it's actually red!" That will not be allowed, in terms of your lie, you're allowed to use general broad statements that people would know to be true, such as "When I went to the States this year.." or "When I was 14, I went.." general broad statements, no specifics. Your lie must be a genuine and complete lie. Also, your truths or lies cannot be built in order to confuse. Don't purposely go about using large terms, scientific terms, or business statements that your opponent will not understand in the least bit. (For example: I've had a person use medical terms of cases that they've seen as a nurse, with large words used to confuse and make their opponent unable to guess, none of that). Prior to competing in your duel, please send Ashlee/Vic your three stories and let them know which one is the lie. Anyone found revealing this information to anyone other than Ashlee/Vic will be penalized with a self-vote at the next Tribal Council they attend. We take this very seriously. Basically, don't be a brat, have fun. For each lie that your team correctly guesses, you will score a point. The team with the most points at the end will win immunity and be safe from Tribal Council. In the event of a tie, we will have a live tiebreaker, this tiebreaker will consist of doing 2 truths 1 lie based on production members stories. - Vic explaining the challenge in . History Category:Sierra Leone Category:Sierra Leone Challenge Category:Semi-Live Challenge Category:Challenge